cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Last Exorcism - Liberaci dal male
|paese2= |titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2013 |durata= 88 min 93 min (Unrated Edition) |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2.35 : 1 |genere= Horror |regista= Ed Gass-Donnelly |soggetto= Damien Chazelle, Huck Botko e Andrew Gurland |sceneggiatore= Damien Chazelle e Ed Gass-Donnelly |produttore= Marc Abraham, Thomas A. Bliss, Eric Newman e Eli Roth |produttoreesecutivo= Olivier Courson, Ron Halpern, Patty Long e Gabrielle Neimand |coproduttore= |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= StudioCanal, Strike Entertainment e Arcade Pictures |distribuzioneitalia= M2 Pictures |attori= *Ashley Bell: Nell *Julia Garner: Gwen *Spencer Treat Clark: Chris *David Jensen: Calder *Tarra Riggs: Cecile *Louis Herthum: Louis *Muse Watson: Frank Merle *Erica Michelle: Daphne *Sharice Angelle Williams: Mo *Boyana Balta: Lily *Joe Chrest: Pastore *Raeden Greer: Steph *Judd Lormand: Jared *E. Roger Mitchell: Jeffrey *Steven Dane Rhodes: Turista ubriaco *Ashlynn Ross: Michelle *Andrew Sensenig: Dottore *Diva Tyler: Bev *Marcellus Grace: Janitor *Deacon John Moore: Old Bluesman *Gideon Hodge: Tin Man *Cristina Franco: Marie *Iris Bahr: Iris Reisen (filmato d'archivio) (non accreditata) *Colby Boothman: Abalam / Man in the Mask (non accreditato) *Patrick Fabian: Cotton Marcus (filmato d'archivio) (non accreditato) *Adam Grimes: Daniel Moskowitz (filmato d'archivio) (non accreditato) *Caleb Landry Jones: Caleb Sweetzer (filmato d'archivio) (non accreditato) *Elton LeBlanc: Elderly Man at Apartment (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Brendan Steacy |montatore= Ed Gass-Donnelly |effettispeciali= Edward Joubert e Brad Manis |musicista= Michael Wandmacher |temamusicale= |scenografo= Merideth Boswell |costumista= Abby O'Sullivan |truccatore= Leslie D. Bennett, Nikki I Brown, Marcos Gonzales, Elvis Jones e Denise Pugh-Ruiz |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} The Last Exorcism - Liberaci dal male è un film del 2013 diretto da Ed Gass-Donnelly. Si tratta del sequel di L'ultimo esorcismo. Trama Dopo gli eventi avvenuti nel primo film, una coppia trova Nell Sweetzer, con un aspetto demoniaco, accanto al proprio frigorifero. Viene immediatamente ricoverata in ospedale per il suo stato catatonico. Viene affidata alla casa famiglia per ragazze di Frank Merle e dopo qualche mese Nell si ambienta alla nuova vita trovando anche un lavoro come cameriera in un hotel. Un giorno lei e le sue nuove amiche visitano una sfilata in costume per la città ed in questo momento Nell comincia a percepire che il demone Abalam sta tornando da lei. Le persone vicine a Nell cominciano a morire per il volere del demone, difatti anche il fidanzato della ragazza è costretto a suicidarsi dall'entità demoniaca. L'Ordine della Mano destra si mette in contatto con Nell per aiutarla e liberarla dal male. Durante l'esorcismo finale, i membri dell'ordine capiscono che il demone è troppo potente da poter sconfiggere e infatti decidono di uccidere la ragazza con una dose mortale di morfina. Il demone offre a Nell il modo di salvarsi basta che lei offra a lui la sua anima, Nell accetta e il demone si impossessa di lei uccidendo i membri dell'Ordine della Mano destra. Torna alla casa famiglia e decide di bruciare la casa e tutte le sue compagne. La scena finale vede Nell, ormai sotto il controllo demoniaco girare in macchina per la città dando fuoco a tutto solamente con il pensiero. Produzione Le riprese del film hanno avuto luogo dal 19 marzo al 21 aprile 2012.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2034139/business?ref_=tt_dt_bus Box office / business for The Last Exorcism Part II (2013)] Distribuzione Il film è stato distribuito negli Stati Uniti dalla CBS Films a partire dal 1º marzo 2013. In Italia il film è stato distribuito dalla M2 Pictures in data 18 luglio 2013. Accoglienza Box office Girato con un budget stimato di 5.000.000 di dollari, il film ha incassato nel suo primo weekend nei cinema la cifra di 7.728.354 dollari. Negli Stati Uniti ha incassato in totale 15.161.327 di dollari ed internazionalmente 17.975 dollari per un totale di 15.179.302 di dollari. Curiosità * Quando Nell pulisce le camere d'albergo è visibile su un muro una foto di un gufo con le gambe lunghe. Quella foto è una rappresentazione del demone Stolas proveniente da un testo francese di demonologia intitolato Dictionnaire Infernal. * Oltre ad alcune scene d'archivio provenienti dal film precedente, solamente Ashley Bell e Louis Herthum sono tornati ad interpretare i loro ruoli del primo film. * Il titolo di lavorazione del film era "Beginning of the End: The Last Exorcism II". Note Locandina Categoria:Film francesi Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2013 Categoria:Film horror